Denying Elysium
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: As a Lieutenant Colonel of the Barsburg Military, she grew up without faith in anything other than what she could do herself, but when tragedy strikes she must face her inner turmoil and take responsibility for her elder sister's four children whom she has never even met. Now she must choose between the Military or what's left of her family and the chance at having a first romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Here's the full summary:

As a Lieutenant Colonel of the Barsburg Military, she grew up without faith in anything other than what she could do herself - there was no god, no demons, no angels - but when tragedy strikes and she loses the most important person in her life she must face her inner turmoil and take responsibility for her elder sister's four children whom she has never even met. Now she must choose between the Military or what's left of her family, but along the way she receives help from the most unlikely sources...

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

Warm midday golden-saffron sunlight leisurely danced across a spacious room. Although the room was big enough to hold at least twenty bodies comfortably, it lacked many of the proper furnishings and all of the walls save for two, were nothing but overloaded bookshelves from floor to ceiling. The two walls that were exempt were the double-door entrance and the large wall sized bay window, which overlooked the outside training grounds of the Barsburg Military Academy. In front of the window sat an empty, yet comfortable sized oaken desk and a vacant black high-back office chair. The whole room was impossibly tidy, not even one of the many books or scrolls were even a centimeter off alignment. The room was so orderly that it seemed almost impossible to imagine that someone used it nearly every day.

Quiet footfalls from military issued boots and muffled voices could be heard through the closed double-doors. "I have the reports for the nineteen passing students, Lieutenant Colonel Liese. Would you like to review them now or later?" A jovial, almost giddy male voice asked loudly as the doors were opened and two tall figures entered the room. The taller of the two entered first, while the second closed the door behind them. "Now is fine, Major Xonel." A calm, yet authoritative female's voice replied. "Yes Sir!" The cheerful Major mock saluted his superior with a teasing smile before placing the papers in the Lieutenant Colonel's outstretched and gloveless hand.

The Lieutenant Colonel made no motion of acknowledging or reproaching the Major for his inappropriate, child-like behavior as she slid behind her desk and sat down. Immediately she opened the first of the nineteen folders and began to look over the new hopefuls, her calm gunmetal blue irises scrutinized every word upon the papers. Meanwhile Major Xonel began to rifle through the rest of the papers that had been sent to the Lieutenant Colonel. He made odd faces at some of them, while others he took the liberty of crumpling into paper balls before playfully chunking them at the trashcan across the room, missing the mark more so than not.

After a few minutes the sloe-eyed Major came upon a small white envelope, with only the Lieutenant Colonel's full name written elegantly in dark ink. There was no return address or any other blemish upon the pristine paper to tell who it was from or where it had come from. The Major's brow wrinkled in confusion causing his midnight purple bangs to cast a shadow over his eyes, before he shrugged his shoulders carelessly and flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside was a letter almost two full pages long, along with a small slip of paper with a different person's handwriting on it. Curiosity got the better of the Major and he began to read the letter. After just gazing over a few sentences the Major's eyes widened substantially and the rest of the papers in his arms fell to the floor in a messy heap.

Lieutenant Colonel Liese had just begun reading over the fourth candidate's paper when she heard the rustling of fluttering of papers and a soft plop. The noisy Major was oddly quiet, so she spared a quick glance from the papers in her hand only to see the midnight purple haired Major glancing sadly from her to the papers in his hand. Her brow crinkled in confusion as she watched the man open his mouth to speak, only to shut it immediately afterwards. "What is it, Major Xonel?" She asked coolly after a few minutes of watching the man attempt to speak, but cut himself short before the words even had time to form in his throat.

The Major made a choking sound, before he opened his mouth in an attempt to speak once more. "I-it's a letter for you." He stuttered out, his voice unusually soft and devoid of any joyful emotions. "Who is it from?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked confused. She received no answer as the Major glanced back down at the words only he could discern with a remorseful expression, before he mutely stepped up to the inquiring woman's desk and handed her the letter. The gunmetal blue eyed Lieutenant Colonel frowned and watched the Major for a few moments before her eyes dropped to read the letter.

The Major watched behind shadow cast eyes as the Lieutenant Colonel's eyes darkened and the hand holding the letter began to tremble. "I'm deeply sorry Lieutenant Colonel. I'll take my leave now." The onyx eyed Major whispered, before stiffly saluting his superior and leaving the room. As the doors clicked shut behind him, the Major bent his head and slammed his eyes shut when he heard a soft, muffled thump. The Major bit harshly into his lip and for almost an hour he stood like a statue guard in front of her doors, making sure no one disturbed the silently mourning Lieutenant Colonel.

A few minutes before an hour had passed since he gave her the letter the doors began to open from the inside and the Major moved to stand against the wall. His face was somber and showed the pain he felt, but when the Lieutenant Colonel emerged all he saw was an emotionless face. If he had not know her for so long and so well he would have guessed that the news hadn't distressed the six foot tall Lieutenant Colonel at all, but he saw that the envelope the letter had arrived in was clutched in her fist like a lifeline. She said nothing as she passed him, but the Major silently fell in step behind her.

Several minutes later they arrived at their destination. The Lieutenant Colonel knocked on the closed doors twice before waiting for permission to enter. It took a moment before a voice answered to call them in. The Lieutenant Colonel wasted no time in adhering to the call and before the Major could blink they were standing in the crowded room. By the time his vision focused he saw that the Lieutenant Colonel was already in front of the desk completely ignoring the rooms other occupants.

"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel Liese, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you for awhile. Have you already chosen the recruits you want in your battalion?" An older male voice chuckled good-naturedly, before the laughter slowly began to die and the Major knew without even looking that the smile on the man's lips was already dropping from his face. "What's wrong Lieutenant Colonel Liese?" Chairman Miroku asked with an almost worried tone at seeing how dark and steely the female Lieutenant Colonel's face and eyes where.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during a meeting Chairman Miroku, but something important has come up and I wish to take my leave early." The cool even tone of the Lieutenant Colonel sent shivers down the Major's spine as her voice entered his ears. He was certain that at least a couple others in the room were disturbed by the woman's well-controlled tone. It was times like that which made him realize just who he was serving under. There was only one other person, besides the Lieutenant Colonel who could cause the blood in his veins to instantly freeze and that man, along with all of his fanatically faithful subordinates were currently standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the Lieutenant Colonel herself. How she could stand beside the cold and merciless amethyst eyed man and not show an ounce of emotion was beyond him.

"It is an imperative something then, Lieutenant Colonel Liese?" The ruby eyed chairman asked, his eyes were piercing yet the Lieutenant Colonel didn't even blink. "Yes it is Chairman Miroku. If you permit my leave, then I will assure you my return will be no more than five days from now." The gunmetal blue eyed woman guaranteed, as all eyes fell on her form. The elderly chairman propped his elbows on his desk, linked his gloved fingers and stared long and hard at the iceberg of a woman that stood before him. She held his gaze firmly, almost as if she were trying to make him bend to her will with just her gaze.

"You may take your leave Lieutenant Colonel, however I expect you to turn in the names of which cadets you have chosen in no less than two hours after your immediate return." The chairman's tone was strict and his offer as unyielding as the Lieutenant Colonel's gaze. The woman nodded her acceptance of the Chairman's terms, before she thanked the elderly man, saluted and swiftly left the room. The midnight purple haired Major grudgingly saluted to the amethyst eyed man before he followed after the Lieutenant Colonel hearing the annoyingly cheery voice of his rival speak just as the doors closed behind him. "Well, she hasn't changed at all, has she Aya-tan?"

Major Juskoe Xonel quickly caught up to the lengthy strides of the Lieutenant Colonel, but had to walk faster in order to keep up, due to his shorter height. At five foot eleven inches tall and weighing one-hundred and fifty-nine pounds, set on a medium built frame the Major was not a small man by any means, but the Lieutenant Colonel was six foot even and weighed roughly around one-hundred and forty-eight pounds. She was no pixy, even though she was imperially slender and had all the customary womanly traits all of the weight was finely developed muscles. The military issued uniform did her no justice, but the Major knew she liked it that way. If people underestimated her prowess because of what they couldn't see then that was their mistake and she would use it against them.

"Major Xonel," The Lieutenant Colonel's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I'm leaving you in charge of my battalion, however unless someone of higher rank than I orders the battalion to be moved out you are to stay here. However, if someone does order them to move out you are to contact me immediately." The Major snapped to a proper salute as hard gunmetal blue eyes landed on him. "Yes Sir." The Lieutenant Colonel nodded and he dropped all formalities as they entered the Lieutenant Colonel's office.

"Are you taking an imperial hawkzile?" The Major asked, as the woman straightened the papers on her desk before filing them in one of her desk drawers. "You're going to the 7th District, if they even think you're from the imperial military they won't let you in." He continued, even as the busy woman completely ignored his every word. "Will you not allow me to go with you? Two is better than one-" He tried to argue for her safety only to have her turn on him with deadly eyes and a soft voice laced with suppressed anger.

"Major Xonel, you are over stepping your bounds. I am a member of the Barsburg Military and I have personal business in the 7th District as to which they cannot say a word against me or touch me for that matter. I will be going as a Lieutenant Colonel of the Barsburg Military and I will be using an imperial hawkzile. You Major, will stay and do as I have ordered." The Major could do nothing but nod his head and accept her wishes. "Yes Sir." He saluted, before following her lead and picking up the papers he had let fall to the floor earlier. When the room was returned to its former neatness the Lieutenant Colonel left for the waiting hawkzile taking the white cloak the Major had insisted she wear, so she wouldn't stand out so badly amongst the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Finally after three inconvenient intermissions from Private level Imperial guards and a rather long flight she had arrived at District 7, otherwise known as the "Zone of God". The Lieutenant Colonel had actually never been inside the infamous District before, but she knew much about it, especially the Barsburg Church which was unfortunately her destination. She didn't want to be anywhere near a church, let alone go in one but this was unavoidable. The nuns and Bishops would probably call her a demon the moment they saw what she was. Religious folk were quite strange and could be very fanatical she had come to find and they didn't even eat proper meals.

Churches, talks of god and religion made her somewhat ill at ease as she had been raised to believe in the Barsburg Imperial Army and only what humans could do for themselves, not in some faceless god no one had ever even seen. She wasn't sure whether she believed in gods or not, but from her life experiences it seemed what her father had taught her seemed ever truer. Her mother however, had strongly believed in god as did her elder sister Aleara, but the Lieutenant Colonel believed only in what she could see and touch. Many had said she was truly her father's daughter and she wholeheartedly agreed. She was nothing like her mother or elder sister in any way.

After dismounting the hawkzile the Lieutenant Colonel pulled the envelope from her pocket and pulled out the small slip of paper that had come with the letter. Apparently she was to show the paper to some Bishop to show proof of who she was before she entered. Mentally she sneered at the notion. It wasn't like any one from the Barsburg Military was going to attack a church, even if she didn't believe, she had enough respect for others to not do something as blasphemous as that. Although she wouldn't exactly say that everyone from the military would be as understanding and respectful as she.

She easily slipped on the white cloak and pulled up the large hood successfully covering her medium-long dark auburn hair and most of her face. She had long since discarded her military issue hat, as it would have only been blown off during the trip. The Lieutenant Colonel realized that even with her white cloak she still managed to alienate herself from the crowd. Most of the people she had passed were in normal clothing and did not wear the hood up, if they had one and her impressive height did her little good as she was the tallest person yet.

She had always dwarfed many men and she had been quite proud of it as a child and teenager, but after a while of looking down at men it became aggravating. Her height helped her intimidate, but it did nothing for her love life. Not that she had ever had one to begin with. Men had an inferiority complex when it came to such things, they didn't like having to look up at a woman or be with a woman who had a higher rank than them and she for one didn't like having to look down at men. It was a hopeless situation, but it was one she could easily avoid as there was no time for a personal life in the military.

As she reached the gates of the church she was somewhat surprised when no one stopped her entrance, but she paid it little mind. She was more concerned about having to go into the church to find a Bishop than them not checking her identification. Upon entering through the gates she was quite stunned at what she saw. The architecture was enthralling, with the gargantuan white walls and the maze like tunnels where clear fresh water constantly flowed. There were many young smiling and laughing nuns wandering about but most seemed to be washing clothes and sheets. Domestic duties, something else the Lieutenant Colonel was unfamiliar with.

It was a beautiful and peaceful place, she would admit that, but that was exactly what unnerved her. Peace and quiet was something she was unaccustomed to. The quiet that rarely occurred in the Military was bated and in no way peaceful. She could see why her sister had chosen to live there instead of living with her after the sudden death of her husband, Bael. It seemed like a good environment to raise children, much better than what she and her elder sister had initially come from. Perhaps, if she had been raised in such an environment then the Lieutenant Colonel would not have become a prized member of the Barsburg Military. However, her father had other plans and no sons to carry on his will. Her older sister was too kindly and soft, so when the Lieutenant Colonel had been born and her mother declared unable to have any more children, her fate had been decided.

Her customarily stern eyes searched over the many bodies before landing on a small nun who didn't look quite as busy as the rest. The Lieutenant Colonel approached the young girl in a careful, yet direct manner. After all she didn't know how the young nun would react if she approached in her military mode. "Excuse me Sister, could you tell me where I can find the Bishops? Any of them will do." The little nun turned around with a kindly smile on her lips, but it immediately dropped from her face when she saw who was standing behind her. The cloak didn't hide her uniform very well.

A dark brow lifted in question as the young nun started stuttering and backing away from the intimidating Lieutenant Colonel in obvious fear. "Sister, I need to speak to the Bishops, any one of them will do." The Lieutenant Colonel repeated in an even tone in case the young girl hadn't understood her the first time. "O-of c-course, r-r-right away!" The young nun stuttered anxiously before bolting off into what the Lieutenant Colonel assumed to be the church. The military woman stiffened while refraining from rolling her eyes at the childishness of the young nun and her own self. After so many years, it was hard to act 'normal'. She couldn't even remember what it was like to even be normal anymore. The Lieutenant Colonel was certain that her sister would have laughed at her for even admitting such a thing, even to herself.

Moments later three Bishops followed by the young frightened nun exited the church, all of their eyes landed on the white cloaked woman as the nun spoke animatedly to the three men. After a few moments the young nun was sent off with a kind smile from the shortest Bishop. From where she was the Lieutenant Colonel couldn't make out much of the three Bishop's facial features. Her view was also disrupted by the white mesh veils they were wearing. Even if most of her view of them was obstructed, she could tell just from the way each of them held themselves they couldn't have been more different from each other than she was from her hyperactive Major. As they neared she noticed that she was actually a couple inches shorter than one of them. If it had been anyone else but a Bishop, she would have been slightly more at ease. She wasn't above using intimidation and threats, but she doubted her usual tricks would work on them and her sister would probably rise from the grave and scold her for such inappropriate behavior.

The gunmetal blue eyes of the Lieutenant Colonel narrowed at the thought of her beloved elder sister. She couldn't even think about her without a stabbing pain erupting in her chest that threatened to bring her to her knees. A pain that she was sure would never go away, no matter how many years passed. "Hello, are you Ms. Dallas Liese?" A soft, kindly male voice asked breaking the Lieutenant Colonel out of her reverie. Habitually cold and aloof dark eyes snapped to observe the speaker. "Yes, I am she." The speaker was a reasonably tall male with reddish hair and unusual colored eyes, wearing glasses beneath his veil. The Bishop smiled, but beneath the kindness Dallas saw the uneasiness and the sympathy. "Where is my sister? I wish to see her, immediately." Dallas stated in a firm, yet polite tone as she passed over the extra slip of paper to the Bishop who first spoke to her. "Of course, please follow us." He motioned for her to follow after him and his companions after he studied the slip of paper.

"I'm Castor, and it's nice to meet you." He said politely and turned to watch her over his shoulder. Dallas nodded her head, as the shortest one turned to her with another sincere smile. "I'm Labrador," Dallas was struck speechless at the young Bishop's resemblance to a certain amethyst eyed man, but quickly got over her surprise and nodded her head again, still remaining quiet. The third and tallest Bishop, who was taller than even Dallas, cocked his head to the side with narrowed blue eyes and proceeded to study her. Apparently he was distrustful of her. It was no question as to why, but it no longer mattered to Dallas anymore. She was use to it by now. "Is there a problem Bishop?" She asked coldly after a few minutes, as her frosty gaze snapped to meet his. He held her gaze firmly for several long moments, as if he were trying to find something, before he scoffed and turned back around. "Frau," He said in an aggravated tone. As he turned his back to the Lieutenant Colonel, she noticed that he had spiky blonde hair and oddly enough had piercings on his right ear. She inhaled softly and hid a disgruntled look when she caught the scent of fresh cigarette smoke wafting off of his robes.

He was certainly a strange Bishop and not at all what she had expected. He was also so young, or looked that way at least as well as his two companions, but then again who was she to judge. Dallas didn't miss the dark, scolding looks his two fellow Bishops shot his when they thought she wasn't looking. Obviously they were not pleased with his discourteous behavior. To be frankly honest neither was Dallas, but she had been around so many people like him that by now it just rolled off of her like water off a ducks back. The three Bishops led Dallas farther and farther away from the Church a sinking feeling of dread began to encompass her entire body. The three Bishops stopped a few yards away from the headstones and Castor motioned to the one farthest to the right in the front. Dallas stopped walking and stared at the blank white headstone for several minutes, before she sucked in a deep breath and forced her legs to move forward.

'_Aleara,'_ Dallas' eyes closed briefly as she stood in front of the headstone. _'Please forgive me for taking so long to come see you.'_ Slowly Dallas kneeled down to where she was face-to-face with the headstone. For a long while she just sat there staring at the cold rock, unmindful of the three silent Bishops behind her. "Al–" Dallas tried to voice her thoughts aloud, but her throat seemed to close up in an attempt to suffocate her. She couldn't speak. It was still too soon. It was all _wrong_. Her beloved sister was dead and never coming back. Only her body was beneath the earth, not her soul and only her empty corpse remained. Her sister was gone, lost to her forever. Dallas shot to her feet and abruptly marched away from the graveyard. The three Bishops didn't even try to stop her as she rushed past them, her frosty exterior back into place. When she got to the bottom of the hill, she stopped and gazed out at the Church her sister loved so much. _'I can't do what you want, Aleara. I'm not… you. I'm sorry.'_

"I'm leaving her children in the Church's care. I'll send money to help pay for their things or whatever they may need in the future. If they ask, you can decide whether or not to tell them about me. I do not care either way." She said coldly, without turning back to look at the three men. Labrador gasped, half appalled at her callousness and half saddened. "You don't even want to see them?" He asked in surprise, his voice sad. "I can't. They're better off not knowing I exist and I need to return to my battalion. I train soldiers Bishop, _killers_. I have no time for children." She told him truthfully. Castor watched the woman's back stiffen as Labrador approached her and stopped in front of her. His lavender eyes shining with the sadness the Lieutenant Colonel refused to show. All three of them had been rather close to the kindly Widow before she passed away and wanted only the best for her children, even if that meant making peace with a member of the Military.

"Please, don't go yet." He asked softly. "She wanted you to know them and they you. She was proud of you. She always spoke so highly of you Ms. Liese, never a negative word against you despite your occupation and she defended you with a fierceness of which none have ever seen whenever someone spoke ill of you. Please, just stay a few days. You don't have to speak to them, or tell them who you are." Labrador pleaded, knowing that Aleara would want them to fight her stubborn little sister until she gave in. Dallas eyed him coolly for several minutes, before she reluctantly gave in with a nod of acceptance. Aleara would never forgive her if she didn't at least stay long enough to see them. "I'll stay for a couple of days to settle whatever debts and such my sister left in her wake, and then I'll be gone, for good." Dallas told the relieved Bishop stonily, before she brushed past him and headed back to the Church and away from the quiet, haunting graveyard and the Bishops.

"She's so broken inside, so confused, and lost." Labrador whispered, as the two other's came to stand beside him. Castor nodded his head. "Yes, I believe you are right." He sighed sadly and watched as the white cloaked woman stalked away, anger and reproach wafting off of her like smoke. It was just a ruse to hide her sadness and pain though. "She's just as Aleara described, right down to the last minute detail." He finished and Frau just grunted noncommittally. Out of the three he was the least pleased with the woman's presence in the church, which was completely understandable to the others, but a promise was a promise. This one promise, though, would be the most difficult to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I just got through with this and now I'm about to hit the sack. The weekend was rough, so ya'll are lucky that I even touched my computer let alone got an update ready. Hope ya'll like this. G'night or day, which ever you have when you read this.

_**Take care,**_

**_-SugarLandBabyGirl_**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

After marching away from the graveyard and the Bishops, Dallas mindlessly wandered around the huge expanse of the church, but not daring to approach any closer. Honestly, the place gave her the creeps. A cold feeling washed over her whenever she got within four yards of an entrance into the heart of the church. If she had believed in such things, she would have thought that something was following her, haunting her as it were. "Ridiculous hokey nonsense," She muttered under her breath, brushing her sweep cut bangs away from her eyes with a lazy motion. She sighed tiredly when she happened upon what looked to be a greenhouse full of fragrant flowers. Her nose scrunched up in dislike and she was glad that she had remembered to take her allergy pills earlier that day. The absolute last thing she needed at that moment was to have her troublesome allergies start acting up.

Not having a clue as to where she had ended up, Dallas pinched the bridge of her nose to help ward off the oncoming headache. She was not lost. Dallas was too proud to ever admit it when she was directionally challenged. Just sidetracked, she corrected herself mentally with a frown. She eyed the many colorful flowers with complete distain. Did she hate flowers? Not entirely. They were just useless. They served no purpose in life, at all. Dallas figured if it didn't serve a purpose then it was worthless and flowers fit right in to that category. Aleara had loved the nasal annoyances. Her favorites were white roses, lavender and lilies. Aleara had always wanted to have her own flower garden when they were younger. Dallas supposed, in a way, that her sister had gotten her wish, whilst living at the church.

The pain was back. It had never really left, only dulled while her mind was on other things. With her shoulders squared and her back ramrod straight, Dallas eased down onto an ornate concrete bench. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but at least she knew that her legs wouldn't just suddenly give out on her and send her sprawling to the ground. She just sat there basking in the silence, staring at nothing in particular. She stayed like that for an undetermined amount of time, before her peace was unexpectedly disturbed by the sound of cheerful laughter and the soft thuds of running feet. Dallas was partially hidden between three rather large and horrendously fragrant rose bushes. Luckily she had a good view of the rest of the greenhouse, so out of boredom and partial interest, she waited for the intruders to come into sight.

Dallas wasn't surprised when she saw two little boys run past her, she had figured that only children could laugh that easily and carefree. But when she saw a nun walk in with another little boy on her hip and a little girl attached to her hand, the dark auburn haired woman paused. With narrowed eyes she gazed over each individual child and after a moment she nearly stopped breathing. Those four we her sister's, of that she was damn certain. But the number was off. There should have been five, another little girl if Dallas wasn't sadly mistaken. No, no she was sure there should have been another little girl about eight years old, but the only female Dallas could see was the one permanently attached to the patient nun's side. Dallas frowned in confusion and doubt. Perhaps they weren't her sister's children after all.

But she swore they looked just like or a perfect mix between her sister and brother-in-law, all of them excluding the second youngest boy. He looked eerily similar to Dallas herself. He had the same dark auburn hair, only shorter and the same unique gunmetal blue eyes that Dallas had inherited from her father, the infamous Field Marshal Deklan Liese. They had to be Aleara's children. There was no other explanation for their uncanny resemblances. Confused, Dallas studied the children from her convenient hiding spot. The oldest of the brood was a lanky boy about ten years old. Dallas could tell already that he was going to be tall and imperially slender, like his maternal grandfather and his aunt. He had short auburn brown hair, which was browner than the little boy he was playing with and serious set grey eyes the shade of smudged graphite.

Dallas knew, from experience, that he would make a topnotch soldier when he was of proper age. It was deeply rooted in his blood after all. The second little boy was the one that could have been Dallas' twin. He looked to have been about seven, and was already showing signs of his military heritage, as he playfully wrestled his older brother to the ground. He probably wasn't going to be as tall as his brother or as slender, but he too would make a good soldier, if his actions were anything to go by. The next child was the only little girl. She was incredibly shy, fragile and reserved, still clinging to the nun like the older female was her very lifeline. That one was not fit for the military. She was a tiny version of Aleara. She had the same hair color as her mother, a warm light brown with distinctive red tones. Her soft cloud gray eyes however, belonged to her father.

The last child was a perfect mix between his parents. He had feathery mahogany blond hair. The blond belonged to his father, Bael and the dark gray eyes he inherited from his paternal grandmother, Elaina. He looked to have been no more than three years old at the most. He was too young yet for Dallas to be able to tell if he was military worthy or not. In a few years she would be able to tell, but at the moment he was sleepily sucking on his thumb, drool slipping down his curled hand and onto the nun's shoulder in a slow steady stream. The situation was only made once when the toddler rubbed his bubbly snot dripping nose on the nun's robes. Dallas' face scrunched up in visible disgust at the sight, she was even more sickened when the boy began to pick at his nose and put those fingers back into his mouth. After the nun patiently wiped the snot and drool from her clothes and chastised the boy for putting his dirty hands into his mouth, he slipped into a light slumber.

Dallas could not believe that her sister actually wanted _her_ of all people to take care of children, even if they were blood related. Dallas suppressed as shiver of revolution and glared dangerously at a nearby flower that had the nerve to invade her personal space. It was a dark red rose; the color was so deep that it almost looked black in the right light. Dallas' eyes slid from the innocent flower back to her sister's children when she heard a commotion. The two oldest boys were once again wrestling. The oldest was winning this time, but the younger was fighting for all his worth. His face was set in a look of determination that Dallas found herself to be proud of. His gunmetal blue eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched together so tightly Dallas wondered if they would break under the pressure. His lips drew back in a snarl as he withered beneath the older boy and with a particularly wild kick, that was perfectly aimed, the smaller boy sent his older brother sailing over his head in a great deal of pain.

The nun jumped to her feet with a loud gasp and began lecturing the boy, while his brother curled up in a fetal position moaning in pain. The youngest boy was startled awake and began to cry, loudly. The kid had a great pair of lungs, unfortunately. The mini Dallas frowned and started yelling at the nun, which caused the little girl to start crying for her mother. Dallas watched on unimpressed as the older boy finally got a hold of himself and proceeded to tackle the smaller boy to the ground. Another wrestling match ensued, and Dallas having seen and heard enough to last three lifetimes decided to take her leave. Silently she snuck out of her hiding place, without glancing back and quickly headed towards the exit, eager to get away from that chaos. When she got to the exit, which was also the entrance, she nearly sighed in relief but almost instantly wanted to groan aloud when she spotted familiar white robes out of the corner of her eye. Instead of doing either, she frowned, and turned to face the blond Bishop.

"You wanted something, Bishop?" She asked stonily when he did nothing but take deep drags from his cigarette, much to her disgust. After finishing off his cigarette, Frau shifted to catch the military woman's gaze. "They're actually good kids, despite what you may have just seen." He told her seriously, while trying to keep his tone passive. Dallas' eyebrow twitched, but she held her tongue. "They miss their parents, especially the oldest two." Dallas could understand that. "I don't think the youngest actually understand that their mother is gone for good yet." Frau's gaze shifted from Dallas' face to the greenery when the shouting grew louder. He sighed under his breath feeling sorry for the poor nun who had been put in charge of the children. He'd have to go break the oldest boys apart in a minute. Dallas watched him closely noticing the disappointed frown pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Why are there only four children? The last I heard she had five, another girl." Dallas asked pointedly, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. The Bishop's head turned around so fast that she suspected he nearly broke his neck. His expression was one of confusion and she swore anger flashed in his eyes before sadness touched at his irises and then his face fell into a placid mask. "You don't know?" He asked lowly, his tone unidentifiable. "Apparently not, otherwise I would not be asking, Bishop." Dallas returned, her tone touching at frustrated. "Adalia, the oldest girl, contracted an illness a year ago. She didn't make it." He told her coolly, his gaze steadily growing colder as he spoke. Dallas' eyes momentarily went wide from shock, before she quickly schooled her expression. Her sister had not told her that in any of her letters, but then again Dallas had never actually asked.

"I see," Dallas had no idea what to say but apparently that was not what she was supposed to say as the blond Bishop's expression darkened considerably. His clear blue eyes turned acidic and Dallas silently mused to herself that if he could have killed her by glaring alone then she would have suffered a positively horrendous death. "If you'd have bothered to be her sister then you would already know this." Before Dallas could form a retort he spoke again, his tone as deadly and condemning as his gaze. "Do you even know their names?" Dallas squared her shoulders in defense, that last jab hitting her particularly hard. No, she did not know their names. She would not admit that aloud, but she needn't have to as the Bishop seemed to be able to read the answer in her gaze. "Go back, they don't need you." He scoffed before briskly brushing past her to take care of the escalating fight.

Dallas stood there staring ahead at nothing, even after his departure. She grit her teeth and her gaze narrowed dangerously. Dallas had never actually hated anyone, even her enemies, but that blond Bishop was coming as close to being loathed as he could be. _'Blond bastard, what the hell does he know?'_ Dallas ranted in her mind as she stormed away from the greenhouse, as angry as she had ever been. He was right of course, about the children not needing her in their lives. But what stung the most was his accusation that she hadn't been a good sister. Dallas had her faults, everyone did and maybe she hadn't been around when Aleara needed her most, but they lived separate lives. Aleara had always encouraged Dallas to do what she wanted, to pursue her dreams to the fullest and to not look back. Was doing just that a mistake?

"He doesn't know shit! Stupid God loving bastard," Dallas cursed the blond aloud, ignoring the horrified nun's she stormed past. She was too lost in her anger to care. Who had protected Aleara from an abusive suitor? She had. Who had reset her bones after Aleara fell down the stairs? She did that too. Dallas had protected Aleara as much as she could, before her sister met Bael and Dallas had been shipped off to the Military Academy on permanent basis. Dallas was the protector. She couldn't cook or tend to the home like Aleara could, but that was not Dallas' strengths and that blond Bishop had no right to accuse her of being a bad sister when he knew nothing of what Dallas had done for her older sister. As much as Aleara had taken care of her, Dallas' made sure to pay her back tenfold.

She was one more accusing comment away from snapping and blasting that blond with a Zaiphon he would never forget. But if she did then she would disgrace her station and the Military, so that was a no go. She would have to find something to do while she was at the church, or avoid him altogether. The second option sounded better than the first. By the time she had cooled down from her burst of rage, she realized that she had managed to find her way back to her hawkzile. The angry Lieutenant Colonel sucked in a deep nerve calming breath and sat down on the hawkzile. She had already shamed herself enough by actually letting that Bishop get to her and then losing her temper. She had never lost it like that, not even when she was young. What was wrong with her? Dallas ran her palms down her face and sighed heavily. It was the church, she realized moments later. She had been on edge since she had first stepped foot in that place and that Bishop only made it worse.

"Are you alright?" A kindly voice asked. Dallas tensed at the familiar voice and immediately straightened her posture. "Yes. Thank you for asking." Dallas' firm gaze met soft violet and she knew without a doubt that he had witnessed everything. The other probably had too. They seemed to travel in pairs most of the time. "Do you want me to leave now, Bishop?" Dallas asked bluntly, thinking that was why the shortest Bishop was there. His soft childish features turned troubled and he shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" He asked confused. "I cursed your friend and your God. I scared the nun's as well. Do you really want me here, Bishop?" Dallas asked challengingly, her gaze penetrating. Surprisingly the youthful Bishop only chuckled softly at her explanation and didn't seem fazed by her intimidating expression.

"I do not believe that you wish any of us here ill will, even Frau." Dallas' expression darkened at the mention of the blond. "Don't be so sure of that Bishop." She returned stonily. Labrador only smiled gently, as if he understood. "Frau overstepped his boundaries, but you must understand that he really cares for those children and only wants what's best for them. He doesn't realize that you are what's best for them, yet. Eventually so will you." The short Bishop explained knowingly. Dallas eyed what could easily be a small clone of Ayanami with furrowed brows. He sounded so sure of his prediction, as if he knew what the future held, but Dallas was highly doubtful. As if sensing her disbelief Labrador smiled again. "You don't realize it now, but you two have much in common. Just give it time and you'll see." With those last cryptic words the little Bishop turned away and walked away just as silently as he had appeared.

'_Strange people,'_ Dallas rolled her tongue over her bottom teeth and shook her head. She had really got herself into a bizarre situation this time. She couldn't walk away from the church, yet. Aleara's bills and will needed to be taken care of before she could go back to the Academy, where everything made sense. She was not staying any longer than she absolutely had to. She had seen the children, so all that was left for her to do was take care of the children's finances and then she was through with them for good. The blond Bishop seemed to have them under control well enough, so they would be looked after in her absence. Perhaps she would see one or two of them again later in life, if they decided to join the Academy. _'Highly doubtful,'_ Dallas immediately corrected her outlandish thinking. There was no way anyone at the church would let them join the Military, especially the blond.

Dallas stayed perched on the hawkzile for a least another hour, before she decided that she had calmed down enough to return to the church. She stripped her cloak off and stashed it. She really didn't care about hiding who she was. It wasn't like she was ashamed. There was no reason for her to be in the first place. She was honorable and served with distinction. Her battalion had the lowest mortality rate for both civilians and soldiers and one of the highest success rates among the whole Military. That was not something many others could claim. Lead by example, her father had taught her and if you're a good, respectable leader then people will follow you without reservation. Dallas could strike fear into her soldiers but she preferred not to. Honestly, Dallas thought she was quite lenient with her subordinates, especially with one pesky Major.

Dallas paused before an entrance into the church. The two Bishop's she didn't mind were only yards away and she needed to speak to them about a place to stay. The strange feeling of being watched and haunted by something she couldn't see prickled at her skin. With determined strides she broke through the invisible barrier and the feeling instantly dulled to a level that she could easily ignore. Her dark auburn bangs shifted to cover her left eye and she nodded in a silent greeting to the red-haired Bishop when he greeted her almost as kindly as the purple eyed Bishop. After a short moment of pleasantries the two Bishops showed her to her room and told that they would come get her when dinner was ready and that she was welcome to explore the yard until then if she so wished to.


End file.
